Halo vs Star Wars
by SinfulInquisitor
Summary: Amist the turmoil of the clone wars a republic fleet stumbles across a covenant fleet that had drifted into the star wars galaxy, the result has now catapulted both galaxies into a complete and utter war. STORY DISCONTINUED.
1. A long time ago

A long time ago in galaxy far far away

The Halo wars

Admist the battles of the Clone Wars whilst on patrol in the outer rim territories several Republic crusiers while on patrol for any CIS activity run into a mysterious fleet of ships.

"General Argerin." A clone trooper officer on the bridge said "Are sensors have picked up three frigate class ships." Jedi Knight Argerin Sheras turned her head to meet the clones gaze, "Are they CIS in origin commander?" "No sir matter of fact I scanned the ships and tried to see if they matched anything in Republic databases but these ships are a completely different from anything any one has ever seen before." "Interesting we may have discovered a new species of alien amongst the stars." Argerin said. "Indeed maim and protocol dictates that we first hail these new comers and bring them back to Corusant." The officer said. "Very well commander set up communcations with them post haste." "Yes sir."

Meanwhile onboard the Covenant frigate _Righteous Clarity_ shipmaster Atem' Radumee stared at the view screen of the unidentified ships in front of his fleet. "We have yet to discern the ships infront of us shipmaster." Atem's chief navigator Rasum said. "Find out whom these travelers are so that we leave immediately the more time we spend here the more time those human fools cower on their worlds." Atem declared.

"Shipmaster," said Arum' Nasamee, Atem's communication specialist, "We are being hailed by them." "Communications, excellent put them on screen perhaps we can find new members to join our holy covenant."

What appeared next on the screen somewhat startled the shipmaster for before him on the screen was a human officer. "Greetings new alien race I am a commander of the Republic star cruiser _Adamant_. As per Republic laws you are accompany us to the capital of Coursant, please respond within the next thirty mintues so that we may know when you are ready to depart" Atem could not believe his eyes for on the screen was a human, a member of a species the holy prophets of the covenant declared heretics and a blight upon the galaxy and the covenants grand design. Yet after fighting these heretics for nearly twenty years now these humans dare to say that they should come with them. "Our response towards you has been the same as it has for the last twenty years 'Your destruction is the will of the gods and we are their instrument." Atem said to the human on screen.

"Heat up the plasma cannons and prepare all laser cannon defenses." Atem ordered the crew . "Shipmaster, the enemy fleets ships seem more advanced than the other ships of our enemies have used in the past." Arum said. "Then I suppose we shall find out if the humans new ships are capable of standing up to our fleets righteous fury, FIRE ALL CANNONS THE MOMENT THEY ARE PREPARED AND READY!"

Back on the _Adamant_ the clone commander returned to General Argerin to tell her the bad news. "General it would seem that these aliens are hostile towards us should we arm ourselves?" "No we can't cause an incident perhaps you should let me talk to-." "General they unknown ships have fired against us!" the General turned and looked out the view ports on the bridge to see the enemy ships fire blue and purple fire balls out at her fleet. "Raise the shields and prepare the guns." Argerin ordered. The clones raced to activate their ships. "Ships systems shields are charged at 60% percent for all ships secondary laser systems online." "Brace for impact enemy missiles about to hit."

The plasma torpedos hit there targets head on and the republic ships rocked from the force of the blasts. Warning lights flared across the bridge "Damage report commander." Argerin demanded. "Those missiles were made of plasma it melted through our ships shields and ripped into our hull we have hull breaches on all ships." "Where?" "The _Brusier_ has suffered power loss ship wide and is suffering atomespehric decompression on decks five through nine, the _Corulag_ has lost power to primary weapons and is breached on decks two through ten and the _Adamant_ has been breached on decks one through seven and atomospheric decompression is on decks four, five, and six." "Casulaties?" "Numbering in the hundreds already miss."

The battle had been thrust forward instantly and in less than a minute these aliens had ripped open her fleet. "Miss fighter squadrons are reading green and ready to move at your order shall I send them out?" The commander said. "Yes, yes send them out order them to fly interference so that we can get the guns online." Argerin said. "Yes sir." "And commander," "Miss?" "Tell all ships to keep their hyperdrives primed and ready I think were going to need the exit plan soon."

Back on the _Righteous Clarity_ Shipmaster Atem smiled as well as his sangheli mandibles could allow him to at the damage the first volley had caused to the ships but these ships had been different many degrees, but that would come for a later time for now the humans would perish here and now.

"Shipmaster we've detected several enemy fighter squadrons on our scopes." Arum informed. "Ready the seraph squardrons but don't launch them yet let the laser defense systems will take care of these heathins ." Atem commanded. "But shipmaster what if one of the fighters has a nuclear device onboard it." "Your fears our understandable Arum but I most seriously doubt that the humans will have one if they did we would have detected it long ago, no these heretics are hoping their 'advanced' technology will be able to hold against our forces how wrong they will be." "Very well shipmaster."

The clone pilot known as Crackshot was hoping that his assignment here in the outer rim would have been a quiet mission but these newcomers had made things interesting _looks like I'll be able to get some practice after all_ he thought to himself.

All wings had checked in and now the pilots stood ready to fight these new aliens. "Get ready boys were going in hot and were going in quick."

The unknown ships seemed to have defenses of their own prepared for all over the ships were what looked like laser defense systems. They cannons fired and the clone V-19 torrents tried to dodge the laser fire but even they couldn't dodge the laser defence systems.

By the time that they had made it through the fire the clones had lost a third of their force. Crackshot activated his comm. Net device so as to confirm how many the team had lost. "Casualty lists have gold five, nine and six as destroyed, red four through seven destroyed as well, blues three through eight a gone as well as captain smoke." Crackshot reported.

"This is lieutant Ct-1745 reporting in to all remaining pilots; forget about the fallen we have to buy the fleet time so they can get the big guns online. All fighters prepare all torpedoes and fire at will."

As they were told the fighters entered attack formation and prepared to attack. "Steady, steady," the lieutenant said, "Now fire at will." With that order all remaining clone ships fired.

The torpedoes streaked toward the unknown enemy fleet. They detonated in firey explosions, however when the smoke cleared it looked as though the torpedoes had little to no effect. "Someone give me a karking damage report." The lieutenant demanded. "It looks like we managed to get through their shields but we hardly did any devastating damage sir."

"Fergultz all right everyone ready yourselves," "Lieutenant the unknown ships are firing up their laser cannons and enemy fighters are incoming!" "What? Everyone take evasive action now."

Following his orders all the fighters spread out to try and dodge the lasers. Despite their best efforts however the clone pilots could not dodge the laser defense systems and if they weren't being shot down by the lasers they were being blasted to dust by the enemy fighters.

"This lieutenant CT-1745 we have failed in our assault the enemy has powerful shields recommend immediate retreat." The lieutenant said over the comm. Channels. He felt his ship rock as it took a hit and then looked forward as he saw a ball of fire rocket toward him.

"General their gone, all the fighter squadrons are gone." The commander said. "Our heavy guns are they online?" Argerin asked. "Yes but only _Brusier_ is within range and the _Corulag_ is still suffering weapons failure."

"Tell the _Brusier _open fire with everything they've got and tell the _Corulag _to link up with us and get ready to jump to hyperspace." The commandeered stared at her in confusion. "Miss?" "This is a battle that I do not believe we can win commander we will have to retreat." "But general what about the _Bruiser?"_ "The ships loss is lamentable but we must escape and tell the Republic of this new enemy." "Yes sir will have the ships move out."

"Shipmaster, one of the ships is moving into an attack position." Arum informed. "What of the other two?" Atem questioned. "They appear to be veering off, they maybe getting ready to retreat into slipspace." "These cowards think that they are safe by running we shall show them how wrong they are send in a stealth fighter to attach a tracer device to one." "Which one should we place the tracer shipmaster?" "The ship called _Adamant_ seems most stable and ordering the other two it must be the command ship." "Yes shipmaster, it shall be done." "In the meantime prepare all ships and burn the incoming enemy ship." "Yes shipmaster."

On board the _Brusier_ the captain of the ship stood in front of the bridge as his ship moved toward certain doom. "Captain the rest of the fleet is moving into position for hyperspace." The captains second hand said. "I know." The captain replied. "Why are they doing that sir?" "The Republic needs to know of this new enemy and having everyone die here won't alert the Republic. We go forward into death not because we are ordered to but because we must do so, so the boys back home know what their dealing with." The captain said. "Is that understood soldiers?" All the men on the bridge turned and smiled and all said in unison, "Sir, yes sir!" The captain smiled and turned back to the window as he prepared to face his death.

The _Brusier_ moved in and began to fire on the enemy armada. The turbolasers seemed to have been having a much better effect at destroying the enemy shields and shooting up the enemy fleet. But just when it seemed that things were turning the covenant ships fired their plasma torpedoes at the Republic crusier. The ship's shields bubbled and popped and then the ships armor began to melt. The _Brusier_ still fought to the bitterest of ends. Another wave of plasma torpedoes fired past the ship but then turned around and hit the engines. The ship finally stopped firing and all together stopped moving leaving it a huge target for the covenant armada. The _Bruiser _was finally destroyed in a flash of fire.

"Enemy vessel has been defeated." Arum informed. "Has the stealth ship placed a tracker on the command ship?" Atem asked. After a minute of quick conformation Arum replied by saying, "Yes sir the device has been placed and is transmitting on our frequency." Atem smiled with smug satisfaction. "Excellent."

Atem' Radumee stared at the view screen of the other two ships leaving the space in front of his fleet. "Set a course for High Charity we need to speak the prophets about this battle these new ships could be important." "Yes shipmaster." Arum said.


	2. audience with the prophets

_Whilst on patrol in the outer rim territories the republic fleet under the command of jedi knight Argerin Sheras encountered the covenant fleet known as Righteous Clarity under the command of shipmaster Atem' Radumee. During the meeting the covenant believed the fleet to belong to the humans of the UNSC resulting in the covenant opening fire on the republic. Though Argerin's forces suffered heavy losses the jedi general was able to retreat. Now the fleet of Righteous Clarity returns to the capital space station High Charity to report their discovery._

High Charity the covenant high capital and adopted home-world of the San' Shyuum and home of every other species in the Covenant. It is everyone's hope to visit it at one point in time; hopefully not under the terms of delivering news, unless of course that news was straight to the prophet hierarchs themselves.

Atem had visited the mobile city several times in the past but had never once had the honor of meeting the prophets in person. "Explain again shipmaster Radumee? These unknown human ships what was different about them specifically." The Prophet of Regret asked. "As I had said before holy prophets the ships had shields not in exact strength to that of our own but we estimate at lest half strength and the ships used laser technology." Atem explained. "Lasers? Not the usual projectile type weapons?" Regret inquired. "No most holy hierarch they used lasers but their fire was scattered and hardly aimed very well." Atem informed. "Their weapons accuracy is of little concern to us shipmaster we are more concerned if these laser cannons can be a threat." The Prophet of Mercy interjected. "Their cruisers cannons seemed most effective, as expected, but as for their fighters weapons we don't know our ships wiped them out before they could attack."

"Is there anything else that we should know noble sangheli shipmaster?" the Prophet of Truth asked. "Just two more things most holy Hierarchs, the humans we encountered said they were part of an organization called the Republic." Atem told the prophet. "The Republic? The Republic of what exactly?" "Unknown as per our declaration made by you we engaged them with all do haste." "Why did you not listen to them first!" the Prophet of Mercy demanded angrily, "If you had any sense at all you would have," "Enough brother Mercy," The Prophet of Truth said calmly, "Shipmaster you were right in engaging these humans under our gods will; However, your decision to fight before talk may have brought our Covenant an undue burden." "I know and I take full responsibility for it." "We shall talk of your punishment later shipmaster but first we must know the second thing you have to tell."

"After the battle my navigator analyzed our ships slipspace trajectory," Atem explained, "He analyzed three times over but the result of our exit point was confirmed." "Were exactly did you arrive shipmaster?" Truth asked. "We arrived in a new galaxy."

The prophets were both speechless and stunned by this piece of information. "How did this happen?" Regret asked. "We believe that something happened to our slipspace drive core that caused us to stumble into this new galaxy." Atem explained. "Is it possible to return to this galaxy?" Regret asked. "The huragok have examined the core personally they have confirmed that both we and the rest of our ships can venture to the new galaxy with some slight modifications to our slipspace drive cores."

Regret was speechless, Mercy was also speechless and Truth merely put his hand to his chin and smiled. "We shall talk about this matter in private shipmaster," The prophet of Truth said, "In the meanwhile you and your crews are confined to your ships." "Yes most honorable, truthful and holy hierarchs." Atem said and with that he stood and turned around and walked back to his ship.

The prophets followed suit and left for their personal chambers to dwell on these recent revelations. When the prophets at last reached their chambers the prophets took their esteemed places.

Truth noticed the sangheli honor guard at their posts. "Guardsmen," Truth said. With the sound of his voice the sangheli honor guards stood straighter. "Leave us to our own thoughts if you would." With that order the honor guardsmen turned and left the prophets to their peace of mind.

"Well brothers," Truth asked, "what do you think?" "I personally don't care." Mercy explained. "If there are more humans in another galaxy then you know what we must do." "Indeed," Truth said, "What of you brother Regret?" "I am personally conflicted between the amazement of the discovery of a new galaxy that we can access or disgusted by the fact that humans have tainted the new galaxy." Regret said openly. Truth nodded his head in agreement. "The fact of the matter is what do we do now?" Truth asked his brothers. "We can not simply leave the humans in this new galaxy unchecked they could find a way to follow us or worse they may find out the dire secret that we all know to be the real truth." "Indeed," Mercy said, "We must cleanse these infidels immediately." "Have you forgotten that we already fight a war here in our Galaxy?" Regret said with anger. "If this republic was able to stretch to the outer most portions of their galaxy they will be spread out across the galaxy, colonizing no nearly every world, the cleansing of their worlds would months even years even with all of our ships working and they would likely fight back as the humans in or galaxy have." "What is your point brother," Mercy said blankly. "My point you imbecile is that if we turn to fight another enemy in another galaxy then our present enemy in this galaxy will take notice and likely go on the offensive." "The humans of the UNSC are stupid and points primitive compared to us they would not dare." "You have not seen their determination and conviction firsthand! Even hiethens and animals such as them will bite back when sufficiently angered." "Enough both of you!" Truth said to his brothers. "This petty arguing solves nothing." "But brother Truth," Regret interjected. "No, silence both of you," Truth said, "It is clear to me that neither of you will decide on what to do so here is what I propose we do." The other two prophets straightened in preparation of their brothers plan. "Will it is true that we can not leave our galaxy undefended from the covenant we can also not ignore the humans in the other galaxy. So I propose that we leave small fleets at the already glassed worlds and larger the first worlds we reached, and finally the largest we can manage at our borders, agreed?" Regret nodded in agreement to Truth's idea. "What about this new galaxy and this republic?" Mercy inquired. "We can not do anything about it until we receive more information, we must find the fleet that was found by the sangheli shipmaster." "But how? We can not follow them through slipspace." Mercy said. "The report made the shipmaster says that there was no slipspace portal opening when the ships left. They merely jumped and flew away apparently." "A hyper drive system?" "Indeed we learned not to use that kind of travel when we learned that our enemies could follow us." "Quite so which means we can track them." "Excellent." "Regret," Regret cocked his head to face Truth when his name was called, "Contact the Arbiter Ripa' Moramee and ready a spec operations frigate." "Why brother?" "We must capture the ship and see what information we can get on these republic dogs if we are to ready ourselves for war." "Yes brother." "And get me in contact with the ship master Atem' Radumee, I believe we may have the perfect mission for his redemption."


	3. Battle of the Adamant

_After bringing the stunning news of the discovery of a new Galaxy the Prophet Hierarchs of the Covenant have decided to have shipmaster Atem' Radumee track down the humans he encountered. To ensure his success the prophets have seen fit to bestow upon his fleet the covenants most deadly warrior. _

The Republic star cruiser, the _Adamant_, appeared from out of hyperspace. Its damaged form spoke for itself about the massive battle it had just nearly died at.

"What happened?" the jedi knight Argerin Sheras asked, "Why have we exited hyperspace?" She turned around to expect a response from her bridge crew. "General the generators were about to collapse on us if we didn't leave we would have been destroyed." The clone commander of the ship said.

Argerin sighed and rubbed her temples. "All right, give me a damage report of the ship and where in the name of hell is the _Corulag_?" Argerin asked. The clone commander went back to his terminal to find the information the general desired. "Miss the _Corulag_ has been lost during the journey through hyperspace," The commander reported, "and our ship is barely maintaining power: our ships engines are pretty busted up, are cannons are offline, hyperdrive is offline, shields are barely holding at twenty percent, and the hull breaches have increased." "All right, get repair teams on working on the engines and the shields and prepare to send a message to Corusant." Argerin ordered. "We can't get comm. Signals out miss." "Why not?" "Comm. Array is working but without a sensor relay dish in the area we can't get a message to Corusant this far out." "Fergultz, all right is there any way to get a message to the Jedi temple any other way?" The commander scanned through the lists, in order to find any way to get a message out. After five minutes of searching he found what he was searching for. "General it may be possible for you to take your starfighter on its hyperdrive ring and deliver the message personally to the council." "Not a bad plan but I won't abandon you all in this time of need commander," Argerin said, "is there anyone else who could go?" "There aren't any clone pilots left and no else capable to fly your craft but maybe your astromech droid can pilot the fighter back to Coursant." "It seems the best course of action, I'll be down in the hanger to record the message in the meanwhile put the crew to work on the repairs, and we have to be prepared for the worst." "Yes sir."

With that the jedi went to the hanger-bay to prepare the message, while she was a grim frown appeared on her face. The force was telling her that the battle with the unknown hostiles was not yet over.

Meanwhile back at the same location in space where the fleet of _Righteous Clarity_ first meet the human ships of the unknown organization known only as the Republic, the very same covenant fleet waited for the arrival of one last special ship.

On the bridge of the command ship Atem' Radumee clicked his fingers on the arm rest of his chair while his other arm and hand was on the right side of his mandibles. _He is late_, Atem thought to himself, _I have been given a chance at redemption in the eyes of the prophets for my recklessness and the Arbiter dares to show up late. The Arbiter seems to have forgotten that his rank is no longer as prestigious a title as it used to be._

"Shipmaster," Arum said, "he is at long last here." _About damn time that bastard came here._ Atem thought to himself as he looked to the view screen to see the Arbiter ship come in from slipspace.

"Arum set up a link with the Arbiter's ship." Atem ordered. "Yes sir." A moment later and the Arbiter appeared on the screen. "What do you want?" the Arbiter asked with a stern voice. "You had better have an excuse for showing up late Arbiter," Atem said sternly, "not all of us have the opportunity to redeem ourselves in the eyes of the prophets." "Don't toy with me shipmaster," Ripa said with agitation, "you may have been given a chance to redeem yourself but remember this that I am in charge of this operation." "Then I assume you know the strategy?" "Yes, yes your ships move in and trap it and keep the unknowns ships trapped and offer no escape what so ever." "Indeed and your special operations soldiers invade the ships and try and find working navigation cores or databases." "Correct but this operation remains unofficial unless we know where they have gone." "Don't worry we have tracked them through their hyperspace wake, we know exactly where they have exited." "Excellent," the Arbiter said with a sangheli smile, "then by all means, what are we waiting for the prophets will been done."

With that the view screen went blank. "Rasum transfer coordinates to the Arbiter's ship and prepare tell the others to prepare to jump it is time we meet with these interlopers."

Back on the _Adamant_ things were looking dire. The hyperdrive was still inoperable and engines were barely stabilizing. _At least the shields were at a more defendable level_ Argerin thought to.

Her message had been sent she only hoped that the droid would get to Corusant intact. Meanwhile she had been helping with the surviving crew of the ship in any way and every way she could. After an hour had passed Argerin had decided to return to the bridge. The bridge doors opened up showing that even though it had suffered little damage was in as much chaos as every where else on the ship. Argerin walked up to the commander. The commander noticed her and stood with a salute, "General Argerin." Argerin smiled at him and replied, "Commander."

"Repairs are moving slowly as expected miss." "At least our shields are up and running; perhaps we can divert power to" "General," one of the clones at the tracking station said. "What is it soldier?" Argerin inquired. "We have something coming into our sector of space." Argerin was surprised, "Has the Republic already sent a rescue team?" "No they aren't reading Republic comm. Signs and their not reading CIS signals." "The unknowns scramble all the troopers and get everyone ready." "Miss the cannons are still offline." The commander informed. "Then draw some power to bring at least two of them online, we need to hold out for as long as we can."

The _Righteous Clarity _and her fleet came out of slipspace and began surrounding the crippled Republic cruiser. "Shipmaster the enemy ship seems to be holding position, its engines may be damaged." Arum said. "What of its defenses?" Atem asked. "It seems that the shields still work but the Arbiter Boarding craft should be more than capable of getting past them. Scans show at least one cannon on each side of the ship working." Atem smiled it looked like there was still some fight left in these mongrels. "Contact the Arbiter and tell him to hold position and launch the seraphs and several bombers." Atem ordered. "Shipmaster can we simply not just hit them with some torpedoes?" Arum inquired. "No, we can't risk any further damage that could potentially destroy the ship we need it intact but we can't send in the Arbiter without taking out their defenses." "Yes sir."

"General we have incoming fighters, we count six fighter squadrons." The commander announced. _Fighters? _Argerin thought_ why would they send in fighters why not just destroy us immediately? Something is amiss._

The seraphs came in with speed and precision. The turbolaser turrets fired at them openly but seraphs shields proved effective for most but several seraphs had a spot of bad luck and were destroyed in the fire. The seraphs were now in range and capable of firing on the cannons. The covenant fighters rained plasma fire down on top of the turrets taking out two of the three turbolaser cannons and damaging the third one to the point of no longer being usable. The seraphs flew past the bridge tower of the cruiser and then made a u-turn and took aim for the rest of the turbolasers. The other cannon tower tried to turn and fire upon the enemy but was to slow and unfortunately was destroyed along with the other two turrets on the right side. With that the cruiser was defenseless. The seraphs returned to their fleet in preparation of the next part of the operation.

"Arbiter the shipmaster has rendered the enemy vessel defenseless, we can begin our assault." The ship tactical advisor informed him. "Excellent bring us out of slipspace right on top of them we will land on the ship and kill every human bastard on board." the Arbiter exclaimed, the other sangheli and covenant races roar and growled in excitement.

"General the enemy fighter squadrons have veered off they're returning back to the fleet." The clone commander informed. This was becoming more and more strange first these unknowns encircle but do not fire and then they destroy the ships turbolasers, why? "General," said one of the clones at the tracking station, "Another ship coming in." "Another ship? Where?"

On command the new ship appeared above the _Adamant_. It was another unknown ship this one different however it was black instead of the silver the others had. Then little ships started coming out of what looked like hanger bays on the lower part of the ship. "What are those ships?" Argerin said pointing to them, "Are they fighters?" The clone bridge crew scrambled, finally one clone spoke up, "No sir there are far too many life signatures inside them, there boarding craft!" Boarding craft, they were going to invade her ship. Argerin rushed to the comm. Station. "All clone troopers this is a red alert status we are going to be boarded by unknown hostiles all available clone troopers report to the hanger bay immediately in the need of immediate defense of this ship." Argerin went off the comm. Channel then. "Commander you have the bridge prepare its defense." Argerin ordered. "Where are you going sir?" "To aid the troopers down below I feel they will need all the help they can get."

Inside one of the covenant boarding craft the Arbiter and his teams prepared. "Warriors as soon as the ship breaches the ship engage active camouflage," the Arbiter said as he prepared the plasma launcher he had taken, "Reveal you until only after I have fired the first shot." The troops nodded. The Arbiter counted the minutes until he felt it, the ship ripping through the ships hull and giving him and his men access.

The troops had set up defenses and prepared themselves for the fight. The boarding craft had landed and had opened their doors but no troops had come out as of yet, what were they waiting for?

These humans were prepared to fight but they were unaware of his or his warriors presence. Excellent, the Arbiter charged his plasma launcher. When it was ready he turned around, took aim and fired.

The clone sergeant saw blasts of blue lights come out of no where and stick to the crates that were being used as cover by his clone brothers. Seconds later the blue lights exploded and all hell broke loose.

These humans certainly did not know what a plasma grenade was if they did they would have moved. However they didn't and that worked in his favor. The unggoy split along with the sangheli down the sides whilst the kig-yar moved down the center with their shields. The humans were in disarray for the first few moments of the invasion but where now trying to fight back. The lasers they used like their ships cannons were strong but poorly accurate. The human dogs were capable of taking down a few grunts and a couple kig-yar but there were no sangheli deaths at all, until Ripa saw one of his own being shot down. It was then that he activated his active camouflage and activated his plasma swords and began to do the best part of his job.

The clones had finally killed eight foot tall monster. "That was by no stretch of the mile easy." A clone soldier said. "I didn't think anybody had personal armor shields." Another said. "Apparently these bloody bastards do. Come on we better get back to the battle the sergeant could use some hel-" the clone trooper tried to finish but was cut off as he was stabbed through by a pinkish blade.

The human had died quickly the other three took aim and fired at the Arbiter. Ripa' Moramee used the dead mans body as a shield and then tossed the laser filled body at one of the enemies and then got to work on the other two. First slicing the one on the left neatly in two and then slicing the other ones arm off followed by a stab straight to the humans chest. The third finally shoved the corpse of his friend off him only for the Arbiter to slice into his chest killing him instatntly. Proud of his work Ripa' Moramee turned back to the battle at hand.

Meanwhile at the engine room clone repair crews worked diligently on repairing them when a boarding craft appeared out of no where. The clones waited a few minutes for something to come out. What came out was startling, it looked like a large ape creature wearing red and black armor and wielding a large hammer. The clones tried to grab their blaster but the creature slammed its hammer into one of the clone resulting in the clone being slammed all the way into a wall into a gore filled mess. The creature then slammed his hammer into ground denting the metal and tossing the other clones in different directions. More of the creatures spilled out and began following their leaders path of destruction.

Back at the hanger things had turned worse for the clones, they were being pushed back. The order had to be sent. "All clones this is the sergeant fall back to the doors while there is still some of us left!" With that the clones began retreating to the main access hallway when the final clone was through the entrance the doors began to close. Unfortunately the clone who was last to enter was then shot through the head by enemy fire. _Damn we only have about a third of our fighting force_ the clone sergeant thought. "Need some help sergeant?" The clone looked behind him to see the Jedi General Argerin. "Sir, with all due respect yes sir!" "Then let us ready ourselves this fight isn't over yet."

The hanger was secure and the humans were on the run. "Arbiter this is Jiralhanae chieftain Jaruk." Said the chieftain over the comm. Channels. "What is it Jiralhanae?" "We have taken what seems to be the engine corridor." "Good, scans of the ship show that the crew quarters are nearby take it and kill every human there." "Yes Arbiter it shall be done." The Arbiter then went back to the task at hand. "Arbiter we have examined some of the human bodies." One of the sangheli said. "And of what concern is this to me?" "The humans all have the same face, they are all clones." Clones these humans are either desperate or simply do not wish to waste lives of others. "Arbiter what does this mean?" Ripa smiled in smug satisfaction, "What else could it mean other than the fact that we now have more humans to kill and what better pleasure other than praise from the prophets is that?" The other covenant warriors laughed and growled.

"Now then what about these doors?" The Arbiter inquired. "The cowards have sealed the door and the door seems exceptionally strong." "Not strong enough bring up the Lekgolo will burn these doors to molten slag."

Back in the corridor the clones and Argerin prepared for battle. Their guns were trained on the door. They didn't think they would be able to knock down the doors; as if on command the doors started to glow an intense red orange, the doors continued to grow brighter until two long blasts of green fire blasted through. A blast of blue fire and the door was finally destroyed and in rushed two new breeds of unknown hostile. They were large had blue armor with various orange parts sticking out and spikes coming out their backs and carried a huge shield on their hands and guns on the other hands. The clones started firing in all directions.

The behemoths hunched down in a defendable position. No matter how hard they were firing on them there seemed to be absolutely no damage what so ever to the behemoths. Then the monsters guns began to carry a green glow. Then the guns fired a long burst of green fire. The blast from both creatures struck about three clones; what was left of them was some charred remains and a puddle of melted flesh.

The monsters also used their shields to slam other clones into the corridor walls; they mainly stayed back and let the other aliens charge in firing. The remaining clones tried to fight back against the enemy but the real game changer the clones had here was Argerin.

She moved like water. Slashing and moving past aliens that dared to come through whilst staying just out of reach of the blue armored behemoths cannon fire.

It was in this moment that the clone sergeant noticed another alien come through the blasted entry way. This one was different however, it was one of the eight-foot tall split jawed aliens but unlike the others with more mechanical futuristic armor this one had more intricate designed armor. In the next moment the newcomer drew what looked like two lightsabers and lunged at the jedi.

Ripa noticed the human female when he entered the corridor. She moved faster than the other warriors, like she was being powered by some unknown force. It mattered little to him though this human would fall to his might, for the sangheli were unmatched in sword battles. Ripa drew his blade and lunged at the human blocking her next attack. The human was a bit startled but quickly regained composure and continued to attack him. The human was fast; even Ripa was impressed by her speed. Ripa was actually going to enjoy this fight.

Ripa slashed up with his right sword at her head. She parried with her blade and the Arbiter brought his left sword up as he brought right sword down to move the female warrior's energy blade out of the way in a spinning move. She backed away just in time and Ripa began to charge at her when she raised her hands and the Arbiter felt something invisible push him back few feet. She turned away and started to run away, her soldiers did the same and started to retreat. Ripa' Moramee charged after her while cutting down any enemy soldiers whom were to slow to get out of the way. When what was left of her force was at her position more steel doors started to close but before the Arbiter could get through the door the female raised her hands and the Arbiter felt yet another blast of the same invisible force hit him backwards costing him the chance to reach the doors before they closed.

Ripa slammed his fist on the door in anguish. The Arbiter turned back to his warriors and the carnage that had in sued in the battle. He had lost some kig-yar and plenty of unggoy and a few sangheli, the lekgolo remained unscathed. "Lekgolo," The angry Arbiter said, "bring these doors down now! We have the mongrels on the run; let us not lessen the pace of the hunt."

The blast doors to the hanger bay corridor closed shut just in time, shutting out the invading alien forces. The clones stopped for a quick breath, while Argerin walked up to the clone sergeant. "Sergeant." "Yes sir! What are your orders." "We can't hold our position here any longer; we need to get to the bridge." Before she could finish a voice came from out of nowhere, "Check, check is anybody still alive this is CT-1435 calling in from the crew barracks we are under attack by unknowns we need back up repeat we need." The message ended there with a sudden burst of static. "There are still men there and there alive," the clone sergeant said, "we need to get there and save them all troops move out." "Hold on there sergeant," Argerin said. "Sir?" "The bridge needs all the help it can get for the coming battle, take your men there I'll move to the barracks and see if anyone is still there." "Yes sir, you heard her boys let's move to the bridge double time. With their conversation over Argerin left and sprinted towards the barracks.

The body of the human slumped down from the wall Jaruk's hammer had slammed it into. With the human dead the Jiralhanae chieftain left the small living quarter and stepped back into the carnage that was what was likely the ship's crew quarters. Jaruk smiled at the chaos, the humans had tried to fight in the face of his pack brothers but it was ultimately futile.

Then out of nowhere a new human appeared. It was of the female breed but this one did not wear the same armor the others had rather it merely had simple clothing on, she seemed of little threat. It was then that one of his pack brothers charged at her. Jaruk did not expect any opposition, but when his brother was in range the female pulled out a small metal trinket that suddenly ignited into something similar to the sangheli energy swords. The female dodged his brothers attack and she countered by slicing off his brothers arms and cleaving his cannon in two followed by a quick cleave to the head. The other pack brother that had followed Jaruk to this section of the barracks engaged the human; she noticed him and quickly stabbed his brother in the side. The human must have thought that the stab would kill his brother but the jiralhanae are not so easily beat. To prove it his brother aimed brought his spiker in a stabbing in a similar motion, his stab was aimed for her spine. The human however was fast and pulled out before his brother could kill her. His pack brother then fired at her at point blank range; though the human was fast and capable of blocking the spikes even she could not defend herself entirely. Sure enough the human was hit in the side by one of the spikes; his brother took the opportunity to charge at her. Despite the injury the human was able to dodge just in time followed by a slash to his pack brothers leg, followed by his brother swiping at her with his spikers blades. She ducked and slashed of his hand followed by cleaving off his head.

Jaruk roared in anger at his brothers death drew his war hammer and charged the human warrior.

Argerin pulled the now black spike out of her side just in the time for her to move out of the way of the final ape creature's path of destruction. The hammer he carried slammed into the way sending out a burst of gravitational power that crumpled the wall. The creature swung it around and brought it down on her location, again releasing a blast of gravitational force. Argerin ran away into the nearest crew room to try and find a med. Kit to try and patch up her wound. Thanks to help from the force she found one but before she could administer proper medical aid the ape creature came barging in swinging wildly with his hammer. She slid out from under his legs and ran out back into the hallway, opening the med. kit whilst running down the corridor. She found enough medical supplies to patch up the wound, using the force she healed herself up to the point of which she could continue to fight with the creature. She got up, but when she was fully standing a mace shaped object flew through the entrance and stuck to the wall, it gave off a hissing noise it took Argerin a moment to realize that it was an explosive. She ran out of the room only to turn and be smacked down onto the ground by the creature. Seconds later the bomb detonated and spikes were fired off mainly in the room, a few got into the hallway. The creature brought down the hammer but Argerin brought her lightsaber up in time to stop the hammer. She used the force to push the alien ape back and then she got up to her feet and back into proper fighting stance. The ape brought the hammer down in a diagonal swipe, only for Argerin slashed with her lightsaber cutting the hammer hilt in two. The ape stepped back in shock of his destroyed hammer but quickly regained composure and started swinging at her again. The hammer head was the main threat but the rest of the hilt that was being used as a club to beat jedi warrior back. Finally Argerin seized an opening and sliced off the arm that was holding the hammer head resulting in the alien dropping the hammer. The creature cried in agony and tried to smack Argerin with what was left of its hammer hilt. Tired of the creatures battle Argerin built up the force to the point of which she was able to blast the ape into a wall at the end of the corridor. The alien got up and started to move only for Argerin to blast it back with more energy; then when the alien tried to get up again the jedi blasted the creature with force energy causing it be buried in the wall. The alien struggled but came out of the wall roaring in anger. Argerin while keeping the alien suppressed with the force also used the force to pick up the hammerhead of the war hammer, aimed and fired it into the aliens head. A final loud boom was heard from the hammer before it fell to the ground with a thud. What was left of the creature's head a crumpled, caved in skull oozing red blood and slimy brain matter. The body of the alien walked forward slightly and then fell on its knees and then on it completely fell down dead, the battle was over.

Argerin expected the corridor and used the force to try and find any signs of remaining life in the barracks; however, there was unfortunately no survivors left here. Argerin decided to walk to the bridge since there was nothing left to salvage here.

"General this is the sergeant." The clone sergeant said over the comm. Channels. "Go ahead sergeant, what is your status?" Argerin said lumbering from the grogginess of her wound. She slumped down by a wall for a quick reprieve and used the force to further heal herself. "The aliens, the broke down the doors and pushed us back, lost a lot of men along the way," the sergeant informed, "We finally got to the elevators and shut them down but it seems their finding a way to get power back to them, we estimate less then twelve minutes until they reach the bridge." Argerin stood up, "I'm on my way there." "General the primary way to the bridge is to hot for access." The sergeant informed. "Is there another way to reach the bridge from my position?" "There is a service vent that should give you access." "Understood I'll get to the bridge as soon as I can sergeant." _I only hope that I can reach them in time before these aliens kill them all_ Argerin thought.

The humans had fought well but were now pushed back to their ships bridge. Ripa' Moramee could taste their fear. "What is taking so long?" the Arbiter questioned. "We could move faster if we had a huragok here." The elite technician replied. "And I told you all ready that I won't risk any huragok so deal with it and get these god damn elevators running." The technician grunted and continued his work. The Arbiter turned around and took in all the warriors who were still amongst the living. Almost all the sangheli were still here, and the unggoy and kig-yar and suffered fewer losses then usual and unsurprisingly the lekgolo where still amongst the living. The battle ahead was as good as finished.

"Arbiter we have the elevators online." The technician informed. "Excellent," the Arbiter said with a sinister voice, "warriors in to the elevators the judgment of the humans of this ship comes now."

The surviving clones and the bridge crew had shored up the bridges defenses, and they had everything they could carry up from the armory. _Now all we need to make an affective defense is the general, _the clone sergeant thought. "Sergeant," the commander of the bridge said. "What is it commander?" "We're ready for the fight and the unknown hostiles have started coming up the elevators." "Let us hope we can hold out long enough."

The clones took their positions in preparation for the coming storm. The clones waited for what seemed like an eternity until the door began to glow with an all too familiar red-orange glow. It intensified until the doors finally burst open in an explosion of fire and smoke. The small creatures with the pyramids on their backs came in first, along with a few of the bird headed aliens carrying the energy shields and at least one of the split jawed aliens. The clones opened fired on the aliens; the fire was heavy but the clones held out. All the short creatures were downed with the first two minutes; the bird headed creatures lost a few soldiers and the single split jawed alien took cover.

Finally after several minutes the unknown hostiles sent in the walking armored behemoths and more of the split jawed aliens. "Rocket launchers now," the sergeant ordered, "fire on the left armored monster now." The clones did just that and with both shots from the only two launchers they could carry the monster fell down and died. The other creature noticed its friend die and roared in anger and charged forward at the clones. It smashed through the barriers and starting smacking clones around with its shield and slicing open any clones that were behind it with its spines. The clone sergeant and two other clones fired on the beasts back hoping to find a weak spot. To their delight they did, "Clones fired at the armored aliens from behind and at any orange spots you can find." The sergeant informed and ordered. Any clones that were still alive and behind the monster fired at its back; the fire on the armored alien was so heavy the armor on its back was destroyed and continuing laser fire burned into the monsters exposed back, it finally fell forward in death.

The battle was not going well for the clones, the enemy had smashed through the barrier and now they were flowing into the bridge. Clones were dying every where; the sergeant searched for the commander of the bridge but he was no where to be seen, likely he had been killed.

The clone sergeant stood alone now and was soon shot in the shoulder by one of the bird headed creatures and he fell backwards, his helmet falling off in the process. The clone sergeant lay on the floor, his head spinning, and falling in and out of consciousness. He lifted his head and saw the huge split jawed alien that wore the more ceremonial armor come into view. It activated its energy blades and stood over him raising his blades into a position that would impale the sergeant. The alien began to bring the blade down when suddenly the arrival of another blade deflected the alien's blade out of the way. The general had arrived, but then however the clone blacked out.

The warrior women had appeared in front of him with her blade in a battle raised stance. His sangheli brothers took positions in a circle around the Arbiter and this warrior. Ripa' Moramee charged at her and she rolled out of the way. She brought her blade up in a slash which he expertly blocked with his left blade and then stabbed downward at her with his right blade. She rolled out again and stood up and then charged him. He parried and then they went into a heated blade fight.

The sergeant slowly started to open his eyes. When they were fully opened he noticed that the general and the alien in the ceremonial armor. He turned his head to see one of his fallen clone brothers body next to him, in his fallen brothers hand was a small blaster. The sergeant reached over for the gun, grabbed it and began to stand up. He took aim for the alien, but before he could fire the blaster one of the other aliens shot the sergeant through the head. He dropped the blaster and fell to the side, the last thing he saw was the general turning around to see him topple to the floor.

The female became distracted by her soldier's death. Ripa took advantage of the moment and ran the warrior through with his energy blades. The warrior trembled slightly and then lowered her head in death. The battle of this ship was finally over with.

The other covenant warriors growled in victory over these humans. "The battle is over," the Arbiter said, "contact the other boarding ships and tell them that it is safe for the huragok to come aboard, have them scour this entire ship for any details or data about this Republics worlds." The other covenant warriors went to work on the Arbiter's orders.

Ripa could not help but smile, _with this ships navi-computer data we can begin war on this pathetic Republic and kill every human heretic that has ever tainted this galaxy with their presence, this will become interesting._


	4. discovery

_Having suffered financial losses in the clone wars the denkoto corporation has in secret asked for a secret meeting with the Jedi over their colony world of Auguten four to discuss a treaty specifying the denkoto's terms for leaving the CIS and surrendering. Count Dooku however catching word of this peace talk had gone along with General Grievous in order to both surprise the Republic and destroy the traitors. Unbeknownst to both factions however a new faction is speeding towards the meeting site and their arrival will shake the very foundation of the Clone Wars._

Ahsoka stared out of the view port on the bridge in boredom. "You bored to?" the voice of her master Anakin asked. "Yes." "Can't say I blame you." Ahsoka turned to face her master, "So why are we out here everyone knows were both at our best on the frontlines." Anakin smiled and said, "Remember snips we're Jedi we may be fighting for peace but do not forget that we also strive to stop fighting." Ahsoka sighed and returned to the viewport. "Besides," Anakin said, "knowing Grievous and Dooku we might still get a chance to fight some clankers later." "Sure hope so skyguy." Anakin smiled at his apprentice's boredom, she mirrored him in so many ways. "Come on Obi-wan is just about done talking to the Denkoto president." Ahsoka stood up straighter, turned and followed her master to the briefing room. "Other than the fact that the tinnies would lose allies why is it important that we secure at least trade rights with the Denkoto corporation again?" Ahsoka asked. "Though they aren't the biggest suppliers of it the Denkoto corp. has control over many metal factories that produce a great deal of starship armor and they also have control over at least two gas giants that have trace amounts of tibana gas needed for strong laser fire." Anakin explained, "Taking them would go a long way in the war effort." "So how exactly do we secure trading with them?" Ahsoka asked. "The Denkoto's are business men and originally had a strong economy however the war has left them financially…" "Unstable?" "Indeed however if the Republic offers them the money they need in exchange for their supplies." "We secure allies, the tinnies lose allies, and we get more guns and ships for the war." Ahsoka finished. "Basically." Anakin answered.

The master and the apprentice continued to the communication room on the bridge. "And you're certain you wish for this chairman." Obi wan Kenobi said to the shimmering hologram of the Denkoto corp. "I'm sure you realize that once you leave there will be very great chances the Confederacy will not take you back at least not without harsh punishment given first." "We are aware of the risks master Kenobi," the chairman said, "we have given this great thought and we are agreed we shall rejoin the Galactic Republic." "And the Republic welcomes you back with open arms." "Thank you master Jedi."

The hologram ended and Kenobi turned to Skywalker and his padawan. "I assume that things went well." Anakin asked. "Indeed, the Dekoto's are serious about this, we now need only relay the information to the senate and they shall take care of the rest."

Meanwhile deep in hyperspace aboard a CIS capital ship.

Grievous paced around the bridge of the ship whilst Count Dooku sat in the throne like seat in the middle of it all. "Report commander, what is the status of our cannons?" the General commanded. "WE HAVE THE CANNONS AT FULL CHARGE AND ARE READY TO FIRE UPON YOURS OR THE COUNTS COMMAND AND OUR SHIELDS ARE AT FULL CHARGE." The droid commander reported. "Good when we get there the republic will be all but crushed underneath our iron heel." Grievous said. "General do not get over confident." The count said, "the republic will be least suspecting us but that does not mean they will not be prepared for the worst." Grievous laughed and turned to the count, "the Jedi will not be my first salvos attack count." "You intend to attack the Denkoto ships then." "indeed attacking them will cause the Jedi to attempt to protect them." Grievous explained, "and killing them will root out the traitors so that the present leadership can be replaced with more confederate sympathizers." "A sound plan general let us hope that nothing deters this plan." Count Dooku said. Grievous laughed again "if anything count I swear that that Jedi will not see that the Denkoto join, not alive anyways."

Meanwhile back on aboard the Jedi cruiser in the skies above Auguten four the Jedi on board felt a disturbance in the force. "Something's about to happen masters," Ahsoka said. "We know." Anakin said. Started to walk back to the rest of the bridge when a voice crackled onto the intercom system, "All ships, enemy ship signs appearing coming out of hyperspace at point vector zero-four-eight." The Jedi raced to the bridge viewport, upon arrival they saw what the voice over the intercom said was true CIS ships had appeared in the area.

Even before the last ship appeared the enemy began firing missiles at the republic. "Bring the defense systems online." Anakin ordered. "We don't have the time to get them online." One of the clones replied. The Jedi watched as missiles and turbo laser fire streamed towards the republic cruisers. Anakin saw his padawan close her eyes awaiting destruction.

The missiles struck and rocked the ship from stem to stern. "Admiral," Anakin yelled, "damage report!" The admiral went over to one of the computers to investigate. "Sir our shields our down by thirty percent." He reported. "How is it that we only took that much damage?" Ahsoka asked. "Because we weren't the main targets," Obi wan said, "What is the status of the Denkoto's ships?"

The admiral searched, "Sir the Denkoto's cruisers took the most damage their leaving in life pods." "What of the chairman's corvette?" Obi-wan asked. "It took a hit but nothing serious thankfully one of our ships was able to stand in the way preventing any serious damage to the chairman's ship."

"The CIS must have come here to destroy them." Ahsoka said. "Well we won't give them the pleasure," Anakin said, "Admiral get our guns online and tell every pilot to mobilize will send these clankers back to the scrap heap they belong in."

Grievous observed the carnage he had created with some satisfaction, not enough to appease his though. "Impressive general," Count Dooku said, "I await to see how you perform against Skywalker and his forces." "You can sense him?" the general inquired. "Oh yes he's mobilizing his forces for a counterstrike." Grievous walked over to the droid commander of the ship, "send out our fighters and destroy them." "YES GENERAL."

Anakin viewed the carnage that had been caused by the confederates. Every republic ship had only minimal shield damage, the only that didn't had lost power to its shields and was suffering from fires and hull breaches. The Denkoto ships were another story entirely, two of the three cruisers that were acting as escorts for the chairman had been destroyed, only one had managed to survive through sheer luck but its' weapons were offline, the chairman's corvette had managed to be only hit by one missile and few lasers thankfully the injured republic cruiser had taken most of the attack.

_No time to worry about them for know, _Anakin thought, _its time to get ready for the fight._ "You ready Snips" Anakin said. "Yes master." She replied. "Broadside you and shadow squadron ready?" "Yes sir, shadow squad and I have been itchin to get back into the fight." Anakin smiled at his devotion and fighting spirit. R2-D2 let out several beeps; Anakin checked his sensors for enemy activity. "Get ready everyone our old friends have come to give us the welcoming party, everyone tighten formation the second you have them in your sights let them have it."

The Jedi starfighters and their clone's starfighters raced forward into the fray while enemy vulture droids flew towards them at lighting speed. All at once the two forces engaged in combat. Though the droids fought with cohesion and accuracy the clones and their Jedi were faster and better.

Back onboard the republic capital ship one of the clones found something while scanning the sensors. "Admiral," the clone said, "I have some sort of anomaly on our sensors." "What is it?" the admiral asked. "unknown, it looks like it might be ships coming out of hyperspace but there is something different about it." The clone explained. "Master Kenobi can you make anything of this?" the admiral asked. "I sense that if we look over here things may clear up admiral." Obi-wan suggested.

The admiral walked over to viewport the general was standing in front of. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen, suddenly space seemed to pulse and glow for a short second. Then it pulsed again, finally a bright flashing rift in space opened up that strange ships started to spill out of the rift. "Get me online to Anakin." Obi-wan asked.

Anakin strafed from left to right to keep from hitting any debris. He concentrated on the droid he was chasing, he focused and targeted and fired. The droid was struck on its central control head which caused it to explode.

"That makes eight snips." Anakin said over the radio. "Try not to get to cocky sky-guy," Ahsoka said, "you wouldn't want to get over taken by me now would you." Anakin snickered and said, "In your dreams kid." "Anakin we have company coming in system." Obi-wan said over the comm. "Reinforcements for our side or theirs?" "Neither it's better if you turn your fighter and take a look at them for yourself."

Anakin did as he was told and went wide-eyed. He saw strange new ships that looked like predatory fish from some sort of water world. "What makes those ships, masters?" Ahsoka asked. "We don't know; they might be a new species." Obi-wan said.

Another strange ship came out of nowhere. It drifted a few feet right up close to all the ships, then red dots began to glow on the ship and purple blue tinted balls of fire came out and zoomed off to the still living Denkoto cruiser. The first fireball splashed onto the ship and boiled the ships hull away, then the second destroyed the ship in a cloud of atoms. Anakin began to think that but then another one of the newcomers came in and opened fired on one of the CIS frigates. A similar thing happened to the frigate only this one tried to fight back before being destroyed.

"Master are they on are side or not because we just saw them kill the denkoto's last cruiser and take down that enemy frigate, so what happens?" Anakin tried to think when his master's voice came back on the comm. "Everyone this General Kenobi I want all ships to pull back to the ships and put up defensive positions." Anakin breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Obi-wan had once again taken things ahead in difficult times. Anakin turned his ship and went back to the ship.

Back on the CIS capital ship Grievous was infuriated at these newcomers. "What the hell are those ships, where did they come from?" The general demanded. Dooku looked at the new ships with a sense of wonder and curiosity. _Their weapons don't use laser fire; it must be some sort of plasma weapon_. Dooku was to busy in thought to stop and talk to Grievous about tactical advice. "Bring us into attack formation, blow these foolish fools back to oblivion."

Anakin, Ahsoka and the remaining clone pilots had lined up in defensive position in preparation for any possible attack. "Obi-wan what's the status of the chairman?" Anakin asked. "Despite our assurance that he will be safe with us he has chosen to go to ground." Obi-wan replied. businessmen could always be problematic when it came to a fight. "Generals this is the admiral." "Go ahead admiral." Anakin said. "The CIS is moving towards the enemy fleet, were all waiting for orders as to who were supposed to hit first."

Back on the CIS flagship Count Dooku finally snapped out of his daze to see what Grievous was doing. "General call off your attack now!" "In case you failed to notice Count these upstarts just blew up one of our ships that gives me more than enough reason to blow them straight to hell." "Give me a chance to talk to these newcomers, if we can turn them we may gain valuable allies." Grievous halted for a few minutes. "You have three minutes Count."

Dooku scowled at Griveous's battle rage it would have to be dealt with later. "COUNT DOOKU WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ACCESS THEIR COMMUNICATION SIGNALS IN ORDER TO GIVE YOU AN AUDIENCE WITH THEM." The droid commander said. Count Dooku stood in front the hologram projector. After a moment an alien figure appeared, it wore armor unlike any other it was likely around the size of Grievous the count couldn't tell for the creature was sitting down. "Hello there I am Count Dooku of the Confederacy of Independent Systems we would like to extend are hand-

The creature turned its' head and said something to something unseen after which the hologram ended. "I assume that this means that negotiations have failed," Grievous said, "now we go back to my way, commander." "YES GENERAL?" the droid commander said. "As soon were in range blow them to hell."

The confederate ships edged towards the unknown ships. As per the generals orders when they came with in range they opened fire with all force. Their turbolasers struck the unknown ships, however the laser fire just appeared to dissipate on the enemy energy shields. The CIS still kept firing, however amidst the blaster fire the enemy ships appeared to begin to glow red along their lateral lines. Seconds later more hellish fire streaked out from unknown vessels straight towards the confederate fleet. The fire splashed against the CIS ships, their shields glowed from the impact before finally sputtering and dying out. What was left of the fire splashed onto the now exposed ships several ships were hit on their bows melting the forward metal horns of the frigates, those were the ones that were lucky; the few fire balls that were accurate struck the ships exposed bridge full force crippling the ships to no extent. Some others were stuck underneath, those that were had there hulls melt away.

Explosions rocked the general's ship as he saw his fleet being torn asunder. "Damage and causality report!" Grievous ordered. "FRIGATES _RAXUS, PREDATOR, AND AGITO _HAVE BEEN DESTROYED; FRIGATES _TOTO, GALAR, RADUM, ECHO 6 AND CRUSIER OBLIVION HAVE REPORTED HEVAY DAMAGE AND CASULIATIES."_ The general was flabbergasted, he had lost ships before but never had he met such enemies that could take out fleets in mere moments. Though it often killed him to run from fights, with this amount of losses the general saw no choice. He grunted and said, "Have the _Oblivion, Toto, and Galar_ line up and give us covering fire while we escape." The general looked back at the count expecting to see the usual look of scorn on his face whenever the general failed to complete his mission, instead however he found that the count had a look of mixed emotions. Grievous was no mind reader like the count but Dooku looked as though he had a sense of wonder, and fear of something. General turned around, clearly knowing he was not going to receive a response. For now he would have to worry about get out of this disaster.

Obi-wan watched from the bridge of the _Resolute_ as the confederate fleet began veering off from the fight, or at least most of it anyways several ships remained behind to cover the rest of the fleets escape. To be honest with himselfKenobi was beginning to question himself as wither or not the CIS's decision to retreat wasn't such a half bad idea. Obi-wan had seen CIS ships and republic ships destroyed before but never with this much brutality. "Obi-wan were a little pressed for questions as to what we should do next?" Anakin's voice said over the comm. The republic needed to learn of these new invaders, the republic had to be warned. With that in mind despite the sickening feeling of what had to be done Obi-wan had to give the order. "Anakin we must warn the republic of this threat, pull yourself, your apprentice, and shadow squadron back to the _Resolute_." "Why are we retreating?" "We aren't retreating; I'm having us and the _Resolute _head for Corusant to warn the Republic." "What about the people on Augten four?" "We won't leave them without protection we'll leave the rest of the fleet to give them time to prepare a defense and get their people to safety."

"Understood master," Anakin said. "You all heard that?" acknowledgement lights blinked on his ships sensors. "Master this feels wrong." Ahsoka said over the comm. "I know Ahsoka, don't worry we won't live this down, will come back for them all, will finish this when we come back." Even though Ahsoka was in another ship her master could feel her uneasiness. Anakin had it too, if they had the firepower Anakin would fight these invaders head on, if they even had the time Anakin would at least evacuate the colony on the planet below but catching a glimpse of one of the few CIS ships still in space being blown up only weakened his morale to a lower level.

The republic fighter class ships under Anakin's command entered the hanger of the _Resolute_. With that the Republic capital ship veered off and prepared itself for hyperspace. The other republic ships toke up defensive positions in orbit above Auguten four. The _Resolute_ entered hyperspace just as the last CIS ship was destroyed by the unknown hostiles.

Aboard the capital ship _Ascendant Justice_ fleetmaster Thel' Vadumee chuckled at the sight of these new enemies his covenant had discovered. They already run from his fleets superior might. Well not all of them anyways, humans could always be willing to fight to the end if permitted to. These republic dogs seemed to want to defend their world to the last soldier, they also seemed to be at war with some form of confederates. It mattered little it would be dealt with later and with all due force. For now however the fleetmaster turned his attention to the planet ahead the remaining republic ships were being joined by various smaller ships from the planet. It would not matter, much like the UNSC of his galaxy his ships would burn the filth away until the enemy fleet was burned, and the taint that was upon their worlds glassed. He had played the thought many times in his mind _Their destruction is the will of the gods, _Thel' Vadumee thought, _and we, we are their instrument._


	5. authors note

**Author's note.**

Well reviewers and visitors after spending a period of absence that was so long there was an apocalypse that was a complete flop, I finally decide to haul my lazy ass out of the dirt and decide to start posting things again and get back into the world. But there's two things.

First as I've decidedly become quite bored of my old profile name, I will be changing it to something more original. So from now on you will see me as my new profile name of _SinfulInquisitor. _

Second order of business, I am discontinuing all further updates to my Halo vs. Star Wars. I've had a complete block on how to continue the thing for years, and after several failed attempts to try and continue it I just can't get back into the thing anymore. Also when I made the thing I didn't have nearly as much knowledge on the whole subject of the thing in the long run as I would have liked. Ad plus when I look back at the thing I'm really kinda of disgusted with myself for my own writing skills back then. There's a rampant mess of messed up homonyms(or homophones whatever the grammar nazi's and English professors will decide to criticize on) there's missing words all over.

I keep telling myself that when I first wrote the thing I was just looking for something to do as a hobby, but even if it's a hobby for me I still expect myself to have some level of degree of decent etiquette.

Anyways I'm just no going to do anything with it in the future(which is pretty much what I've been doing so far, its just now I'm openly declaring it). I'm not going to take it down or anything, because I would like to have something to look back on but as far this story goes, for me its as dead as it'll be.

To that end this doesn't mean I'm leaving as I've already said, I'm just going to start uploading different things, or at least try to since I am rather lazy.

So with all that said and done see you later. And lets hope I don't wait till some new batch of crazys decide to try and stir up the masses with the next doomsday theory. Here's mine Korea and America will start WW3 and in it there will be no guns or nukes, there will only being gangman style and harlem shake.


End file.
